The Knight & His Prince
by CutieDolly16
Summary: Usami has let go of Misaki as his lover, Misaki is done with him but he has one friend to turn to...Shinosuke Todo. While they lived together sparks being to fly between them, but Usagi is in the way of their love. How will things go for the two new lovers? "Everyone has to move on, like you should too Usagi!" (Misaki X Shinosuke) [I just find these two cute together!]
1. Leaving

Me: " Hey everyone! I'm still working on the YOI fanfiction, but right now I'm taking a little break! _(Even if I all ready upload the new chapter)_ but I hope all of you like this fanfic!"

"Enjoy Everyone!"

* * *

 _( Note Shinosuke name is "Todo", which I'll be using in this fanfic, so I don't know why his name is "Todou")_

* * *

"Talk"

 _ **"Shout/Yelling"**_

 _"Thinking"_

* * *

Misaki was sitting on the sofa with Shinosuke while they were watching a movie. Misaki began to reflect on how he got here with Shinosuke.

* * *

 _4 months ago (Spring Time)_

Misaki was heading to the apartment, he just came back from grocery shopping.

 _" Stupid Usagi-chan! Why does he always want these bear cookies? He already has a room full of bears, for heaven sake!"_ Misaki thought to himself.

Misaki arrived to the complex **_"Usagi-san I'm home!"_**

The complex was silent but Misaki heard people talking up stairs in his office.

"He must be talking to Aikawa-san about his work being late again." he sighed.

A few minutes passed by and Usagi still hasn't come out from the office, talking still continued. Misaki began to worry, he went upstairs to hear what they were talking about.

" _It must be that serious_." He thought, he began to head upstairs and was to open the door only to stop when he heard his brother voice.

 ** _" How am I going to tell Misaki about this!"_ **Takahiro shouted

 _ **"How the hell will he take it! When he finds out that Manami and Mahiro are gone because of me!"**_

 _"What's going on?"_ He decided to continue to listen to the convention.

 _ **" Takahiro please clam down!"** _Usagi shouted to him.

 ** _" How can I?! I just lost both my wife and son in one day!"_** Takahiro yelled at Usagi.

Takahiro sat down on a arm chair and put both his hands on his face to clam down his tears.

" I should have to told her to wait for me at the shopping market. That way nothing would have happened to her and Mahiro. They'll would still be here." Takahiro cried.

Misaki covered his mouth with his hands, he was both shocked and confused.

 _" Manami...and Mahiro?"_ Misaki tried to take in the words in his head.

The one thought going around his head were question and he wanted answers...now. Without thinking Misaki stormed in the room both Takahiro and Usagi looked at him in shock.

" _**What the hell happened to Manami and Mahiro**_!" Misaki looked directly at Takahiro, in which he looked away from him. Usagi grab Misaki arm

"Misaki now isn't the best time." He looked at Misaki with a serious look.

Misaki only glare back at him, he force his arm away from Usagi's hand.

" _ **He's my brother and he has the right to tell me what happened to my sister in law and my nephew**_!" He yelled.

Soon Usagi and Misaki began arguing back and forth about if Misaki should get involved within the convention of Usagi and Takahiro.

After five minutes had passed, Takahiro stoop up and yelled " _ **ENOUGH**_!"

Both Misaki and Usagi stop but were in shock on how Takahiro lost his cool. They then just sat down and looked at Takahiro.

"Misaki...when i tell promise me that you won't lose you temper." Takahiro looked at seriously, Misaki nod his head.

Takahiro sat down and began " It was yesterday night. I went and drop off Manami and Mahiro at the market while I left to work. I told her that'll I'll be back in two hours but Manami said she'll go home herself so of course I let her."

Takahiro breath in and out, and looked in Misaki eyes.

" I got a phone call from Manami but it wasn't her, it was a different person." Takahiro was now shaking

"Th-They said th-that Manami was in an accident. She w-was crossing the road with Mahiro, a truck c-came out of nowhere and hit her and M-Mahiro." At this point Takahiro was now crying.

 ** _"They told me that Manami was dead trying to protect Mahiro but he died! He hit his head hard in the concrete, and died by head trauma!"_ **Misaki let out the breath he was holding in

" _ **Their dead! My wife and child are dead!"**_ Takahiro yelled out.

That was all Misaki needed, he broke down in tears. Takahiro went over and hugged Misaki tided, both of them just held each other while they both yelled and cried in pain.

Usagi just watched because he didn't know what to do in these situations.

Few hours later the two brothers clam down.

Usagi finally spoke "Takahiro...it'll be best if you stay here for both your sake and Misaki."

Misaki and Takahiro nod their heads. Misaki got up and went to clean his room for Takahiro to stay in while he stayed in Usagi's bedroom.

It was around twelve in the morning when everyone went to bed but Misaki was still up.

Usagi knew what was wrong with Misaki "Misaki you can talk to me about it." Usagi said to him.

Misaki didn't answer so Usagi just went back to sleep. Misaki went to sleep too.

Three days has passed, during those days Usagi has been spending his time with Takahiro to try to cheer him up.

Misaki noticed that Usagi was barely talking to him, when he did it was only to ask how Takahiro is doing.

So after Misaki saw how his brother and Usagi were getting closer, but he didn't say anything about it.

Takahiro on the other hand was cheering up, he accepted that he lost his family and knew they were in a better place looking after him from above.

* * *

A week passed fast Misaki came home early from his college classes.

The apartment was empty, but just about he was heading to his room, he heard movement in Usagi's bedroom.

He knew he shouldn't be in Usagi's business but he couldn't help it.

He went to the door and opened a bit so he will able to take a peek in the bedroom. What he saw will forever stick to head and the rest of his life.

There in the bed was Usagi and his brother, making love to each other.

Misaki backed away slowly to his room, once he got there he cried quietly on bed.

He fell asleep on his bed without changing his clothes.

For the next ten days he didn't talk to his brother or Usagi, they noticed it but they both thought his was stressed out and tried.

Misaki was deciding if he should stay or moved out.

It was one morning that he finally made up his mind, he decided to move out of the complex and live with his good friend Shinosuke Todo.

 _"It'll be better for me to leave before Usagi and big brother come back._ " Misaki thought as he began packing all of his belongings in boxes, it took only two hours when he was finished packing.

He called the front desk to bring someone to help him out with boxes, he then called Shinosuke and gave him the address, he told Shinosuke to meet him outside of the building.

Soon he heard a knock at the door, he opened it "Hello sir, We're here to help you out with your boxes." Said the young man with two others behind his.

Misaki showed where his room was, the three men set the boxes in the cart

He left without any second thoughts and with that he followed the three men to the lobby.

There in the front desk was Shinosuke waiting for him.

Shinosuke waved at Misaki, Shinosuke showed the three men where he parked.

Soon all of Misaki's stuff where In the car, Misaki thanked the men and gave them each a ten dollars tip.

He then got it the car with Shinosuke, and both drove away from the complexes.

* * *

They reach Shinosuke's apartment and began unpacking the boxes from Shinosuke car, Misaki went to the kitchen to make tea.

Shinosuke finally asked Misaki "Did something happened between you and Usami-san ? Cause you called out of nowhere, and you sounded really upset."

Misaki sat next to Shinosuke in the sofa of the living room.

"If I tell you'll wouldn't believe me." He said to Shinosuke.

"Well I'm pretty sure I will because we get along really well." Said Shinosuke looking a Misaki with a small smile.

Misaki relaxed and he began to tell everything the happened to him while he was with Usami, during the convention Shinosuke didn't say anything at all.

When Misaki was done he looked at Shinosuke "So there you have it. Me sleeping with my 'land lord' you must find that disgusting" He said.

"What makes you think I'll find it disgusting? Your my best friend, why would I say that to you?" Misaki looked at him in shock.

"It doesn't matter right now, I mean yeah I'm upset that you had to put up with him, and his lies he told you. Not to mention he cheat one you with your brother." Shinosuke said to him.

Misaki felt tears coming coming down from eyes.

"Misaki are you okay? I didn't mean to make you upset-" he was interrupted by a chuckle from Misaki

"I'm not upset. I'm just happy that you didn't find me disgusting and that you believed me." Happily said Misaki.

The rest of day Shinosuke and Misaki laughed, as they enjoy each others company.

The whole time Misaki felt happy, and relaxed.

The next four months Shinosuke and Misaki, got along great as roommates.

They had their fights but always made up in the end.

When one of them came home early, they had to make dinner but together they made breakfast.

* * *

 _Now (Winter time)_

It was the best four months for Misaki and Shinosuke.

One day Misaki was cooking dinner when a knock came from the door, Shinosuke came out the shower with out his shirt only his pants

 _ **"I'll get it!"**_ And went to the door.

Before he open he looked at the peep hole, and ran to Misaki grabbing his hand.

"Oi Shinosuke! What's the m-" he asked, but Shinosuke covered his mouth with his other hand.

"Usami-san is here!" He quietly said to Misaki.

Misaki looked both shocked and scared, then knocking became loud.

Shinosuke looked at Misaki " Go and hid. I'll try make him leave but hurry and hide quickly." Seriously said Shinosuke.

Misaki ran to his room, and hid all his stuff to make sure that Usami doesn't get any hints that he was living in the apartment.

He then ran towards Shinosuke's room and hid.

Shinosuke finally opened the door, Usami stormed in the apartment.

 ** _"Where's Misaki?!"_** He yelled.

Shinosuke looked at him with cold eyes, it angered him that Usami stormed into his apartment like it was his house.

" He's not here. So pleased leave at once." Shinosuke coldly said.

Usami narrowed his eyes at Shinosuke, "Your usually not like this. Are you hiding Misaki?" He asked.

Shinosuke smirked "Go head and look for yourself."

Usami went from to room and found nothing, until he head to Shinosuke's room.

Where Shinosuke stopped him by slamming his hand on the door" My room is off limits." He coldly said.

"Your hiding him aren't you?" smirk Usami, making Shinosuke to narrow his eyes at Usagi.

"Fine go head and look." Shinosuke said, and open the door.

Usami step in and looked up and down in Shinosuke room, he found nothing.

"Told you. Now can you leave?" Smirked Shinosuke, Usami growled while getting up and left the apartment in rage.

Once he left Misaki came back from the window, " Is he gone?" He asked while Shinosuke help him out, giving him a nod to Misaki.

Misaki tripped making him land on tope of Shinosuke. "So-sorry Shinosuke!" Misaki got off and madly blush.

Shinosuke just looked at him, _"Cute."_ Shinosuke thought.

During those months with Misaki, Shinosuke has been having feelings about Misaki but he didn't want him to find out.

 _"I don't want to hurt him too."_ Shinosuke thougth.

 ** _"The food!"_ **Misaki got up and ran to kitchen in time to turn off the stove.

Shinosuke then followed him, blushing about what happened.

 _"Crap! He's just too cute!"_ He thought.

Misaki placed the food on the table, went back to the kitchen to get some chopsticks.

He turned around to find Shinosuke's hands on the counter blocking his way.

"Shinosuke-san? Are you okay?" Misaki worryingly asked.

Soon Shinosuke started to get closer to Misaki's face.

 _"Shinosuke-san? Is h-he going..!"_ Misaki thought but for some reason he didn't feel fear towards him.

 _"Fuck it!"_ Shinosuke thought.

He went towards Misaki's ear and whispered "Misaki..." it send shrivels down to Misaki's body, making him blush mad.

"Y-yes, S-Shinosuke?" He quietly asked.

Misaki looked into Shinosuke's eyes, they were full of hunger but they showed love.

Shinosuke didn't answer him, instead he grabbed Misaki's ass lifting him up onto the counter, and began kissing him with passion.

 _"Forgive me Misaki! But I can't hold back anymore!"_ Shinosuke thought, as he kissed Misaki.

Misaki was shocked but then he relax, wrap his arms around Shinosuke's neck, and began fisting Shinosuke hair pulling him closer towards him.

It send shock all over towards Shinosuke's body, but he was glad that he didn't scared Misaki.

Soon his kisses became demanding, he licked Misaki's lips asking for enters.

Misaki happily opened his mouth, letting Shinosuke's tongue play roughly in his mouth.

He let out moaned , when Shinosuke's hand went lower on his body.

Shinosuke found Misaki's moanding cute, soon they broke apart as they needed air.

Misaki was panting and blushing.

"Shinosuke that was...amazing." He said.

"So do you want to finish 'this' in the bedroom...or want to do it some other time?"Shinosuke whispered in Misaki's ear.

Misaki blushed heavily,lend in and kiss him.

"Turn off the stove, Shinosuke" He whispered towards Shinosuke, in which he did as he was told.

Shinosuke picked up Misaki, and made his way towards the bedroom while he kept kissing Misaki roughly.

He pushed Misaki onto the bed, and began undressing both of them. He first took off both his and Misaki's shirts.

He kiss and nibble Misaki neck, he began going down to Misaki's chest and belly.

Misaki was panting and moaning towards his action.

Soon Shinosuke took off Misaki's pants, began to suck and lick Misaki.

Misaki pulled Shinosuke's hair "Shinosuke! Ah! M..mo...more!~"he demanded.

Shinosuke then moved his lips to Misaki's pink hole, putting his tongue inside of him.

"Ah! Ah! Shin...ah..Shinosuke! T..t..there!~" moaned Misaki as grabbed onto the sheets.

 _"Taste like honey and milk..so sweet."_ Shinosuke though.

 _"Ah!...ah...ah! No not there!"_ Misaki thought.

"Shinosuke!" He yelled.

Soon Misaki came, Shinosuke looked at his work on Misaiki's body, and smirked _"Cute~."_

Shinosuke zip down his pants but before he was about to put it in, he look at Misaki.

"Misaki...I can stop if want you to...I mean I'm not 'him' but still if yo-" He was cut off by Misaki's lips kissing him.

"Shinosuke...I don't care. He's my past, he did show me love but he threw it all in just one day. I had to face the reality...he still in love with my brother and not with me anymore...but Shinosuke will you be gentle with me?"

Shinosuke smiled and whispered in Misaki's ear "I will...Misaki."

"Then please take care of me...Shinosuke." Misaki said.

With those words, he put it in Misaki.

Shinosuke let out moan because Misaki's hole was tightening around his cock.

It hurt a bit but soon Misaki got used to it.

The whole room was filled with moaning and the creaking of the bed.

"Misaki! I can't hold back anymore!" Shinosuke yelled.

"Ah!...ah! It's o...okay Shinosuke! Please fill up all of me!~" Misaki panted.

Shinosuke thrust harder and faster, losing control.

Misaki's pants and moans became louder. "Shinosuke! I..am..ah! Go..gon..gonna cum!~" He yelled.

"Me too..Misaki!"

Misaki wrap his legs around Shinosuke while he was holding onto his back for dear life, leaving nail marks.

Shinosuke bit on Misaki's neck hard, leaving a huge bite mark.

"Aaaaahhhhh!~" Misaki yelled both him and Shinosuke came together.

Shinosuke laid next to Misaki who soon fell asleep.

Shinosuke wrapped his arms around Misaki's body, pulling him closer towards him then he fell asleep.

* * *

Me: _(Looks towards all of my favorite anime's, and gives each of them an evil smile)_  
"Oh don't worry everyone! This is only the start..."

 _(Everyone turn into stone)_

Me _(laughs out loud) **"OMG! Relax! I was only joking!"**_

"Hope you guys like the story! See ya for now!"


	2. Home

Me : "Hey everyone I'm back! And with a new chapter!"

 _(Looks around)_

Me: "I guess their still hiding from me...oh well I have to get going and find them _(taks out net)_ enjoy the story!"

* * *

Talking

 ** _Shouting/Yelling_**

 _Thinking_

* * *

The next morning Misaki woke up next to Shinosuke's side. He remembered what they did yesterday

 _"Who would of know that Shinosuke is a beast in bed"_ Misaki though while he blushed.

Misaki looked at the clock it read 7:00am.

He got up put on his boxers and his pants then garbed one of Shinosuke's sweater off the floor _"He won't mind."_

Ten minutes later Shinosuke woke up to the smell of eggs and butter toast.

He got up and put on his boxers, and pants

He then walked out to the kitchen, he saw Misaki wearing one of his sweater, which was too huge on Misaki.

He walked over slowly to him and hugged him from behind, scaring Misaki.

Misaki just signed while he smiled towards Shinosuke "Morning."

Shinosuke smiled at the mark he left on Misaki's neck _" Guess I over did..."_

"Your up early." placing a kiss on Misaki's head, he just rolled his eyes and kept on cooking.

"Misaki...about last night..." He asked in a worry voice.

Misaki heared it, turned around to face him and sighed " Shinosuke like I said before, he's my past it shouldn't matter between us, or sm I going to tell the same thing until you get the picture?" letting out a small laugh.

Shinosuke smiled at him " Your right...I'm just scared that I'll hurt you.." as he buried him head onto Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki hugged him " I know...but lets take it slowly okay? After all we just skip towards second base! So no harm done!"

Shinosuke let out a chuckle and nod his head, but he noticed that Misaki was shaking.

 _" Shit...I went all mad man on him."_ He thought and looked towards Misaki.

"How about you don't go class today? I think...your body is hurting from last night." Shinosuke nervously.

" Ya think?" Misaki said in funny tone.

* * *

Misaki and Shinosuke got their plates, and sat down on sofa turned on the tv to watch some drama shows.

Shinosuke looked at his watch.

"Looks like I have to go, Misaki." Said Shinosuke, he got up and went to go change.

Misaki just stayed on the sofa watching the drama.

Sixteen minutes later, Shinosuke came out wearing his daily clothes, and headed towards the front door

"Oh yeah, Misaki I'll be working late today. I'll back around 5 or 8pm."

Misaki's nod his head _**"Okay Shinosuke!"**_ shouted from the sofa.

 ** _"Have good day, Shinosuke!"_** with that Shinosuke left.

* * *

Misaki was now alone in the apartment.

"Hmmm...I think I should first put some of my clothes and other stuff in Shinosuke room. Probably ask Shinosuke to get a queen sized bed, I feel that we're going to be 'acted' enough in the bedroom." Misaki said to himself.

He began to work, first with the living room and kitchen.

Then Misaki moved to the rooms, he started in Shinosuke's.

He picked up all the clothes form the floor and put them away.

Misaki then went to his room, grabbed all his clothes and place them in Shinosuke's room, which was pretty huge.

Misaki put alway the futon in the closet, placing all the material for school in living room desk.

"Done!"

* * *

" _I should go and take a shower."_ Misaki thought.

Misaki took a long shower, when he was finished he got out put on some pants and clean shrit.

He went in the living room to work on his homework.

It was 6:30pm Misaki he was still working on his homework.

Shinosuke walked in and saw Misaki in the living room.

He walked towards him and looked over Misaki's shoulder.

"English paper? I thought you'll already turned in?" Misaki jump out of the chair

 _ **"Gezz! I'm okay with you doing in once but not twice!"**_ he shouted towards Shinosuke.

" Sorry." Shinosuke smiled warmly, while he tried to hold in his laugh.

"Let's get take out, I forgot to go to the market today and maybe I can help you with your English paper."

Shinosuke went to his room, he saw that all of Misaki's stuff was in there

"Sorry. It's just that...I think its better to share a bedroom, cause we can have more space...I mean I can put all back if do-" Misaki got caught off by Shinosuke's kiss.

He let out a moan when Shinosuke pitted him against the wall.

Shinosuke's tongue began to entered Misaki's mouth.

Misaki warped his legs around Shinosuke's waist, making Shinosuke to let out a low moan.

After a few minutes of a tongue battle, they stopped.

" So your not mad at me then?" asked Miaski who was trying to breath.

Shinosuk gave him a questionable look " Why would I be mad? I mean your right about having more space which is your reasoning."

He eyes then darken "Only my reasoning is different from yours" He gave a low growl.

"This side of you, Shinosuke, is...how do I explain it? It's like a lion getting ready to kill" Misaki said.

Shinosuke looked he for a minute then he began laughing "Was that a pick up line?! Cause if it was, then you need some work on it!"

Soon Misaki began laughing too.

* * *

The night went smoothly, they ate their take out and went to their to work on their assignments, in which Shinosuke help out Misaki with his paper

Finally they went to bed holding each other the whole night.

* * *

Me _: (holding a butterfly net, while looking around)_ " I feel like these two would act this towards each other, cause their both so sweet and kind!"

 _(Finds random anime person):_ "OH NO! She found us! Everyone run away!

 _(All of my favorite anime shows come out)_

Me : _(runs after them)_ "Sorry folks, but I have to go and cache them all! See ya in the next chapter!"


	3. My Saver

_Me (pops up) "Hello everyone! Guess who back with a new story!"_

 _(Everyone is quiet)_

 _Me: "Tough Crowd...okay so I stop chasing the anime people cuz I got border, but I manage to finish this chapter!_  
 _Hope you like it"_

* * *

I don't own JJR

* * *

Talking

 _ **Shouting/Yelling**_

 _Thinking_

* * *

Both Shinosuke and Misaki were sitting in a café, they were talking about mostly everything. After a few minutes of talking they order their foods, and their drinks.

"Then I said to my coworker 'You boil the hell out of it'!" Shinosuke laughed along with Misaki who had tears in his eyes.

They both finally stop laughing, and resume eating "So have you heard anything from your brother?" Shinosuke said in a serious tone.

Misaki shook his head "He stop calling me which I'm bit glad about it." For the last four months Takahiro kept calling Misaki, but he refuse to answer for he wasn't ready to talk with Takahiro.

Misaki had no choice but buy a new cellphone. When he told Shinosuke about his ex-lover, they end up moving from Shinosuke old apartment and move to the next city close by.

Shinosuke understood Misaki, so he didn't mind moving, and they manage to get into a better collage.

Shinosuke saw Misaki looking a bit blue "Hey, let go and look for a new bed after my small bed won't be to have room to 'cuddle'" he smirked at him.

Misaki just blush mad "Y-yeah..." With that they made their way to a furniture store close cross the street. Once inside they both made their way towards the bedroom section, they looked around and test some of the beds.

* * *

"Shinosuke you look around, I'm going to look for some bedsheets and remember we're looking for queen size not king size." Shinosuke nodded his head, as he left and continue looking around.

"Maybe gray it should match the bed." Misaki thought as he looked towards the bedsheets and putting them in his basket. he began making his way back to Shinosuke, but when he turned the corner he froze.

There in the vace section stood noun other than his ex-lover, Akihiko Usami. Misaki hid behind the wall, and slowly he made his way back towards Shinosuke.

 _"Fuck! I have to get to Shinosuke so we can the hell out of here."_ as thought as he ran.

Shinosuke gave the movers his address right after he bought the queen size bed, and added extra for the bedsheets but the manager told him, he can have them for free.

He turned around to see Misaki running towards him "Hey Misaki, I go a great dea-" he was cut off when Misaki slam his body onto his chest.

Shinosuke felt Misaki's body shaking, he didn't needed to get and answer because he stopped Usami right by the corner of his eye.

 _"Shit! I have to get us out of here!"_ he grabbed Misaki's hand and began running out of the store "Wait Shinosuke the sh-"

"Don't worry they are giving to us for free, for now lets just get out of here." he whispered at Misaki who gave him a nod. It didn't take long till they were across the store, they both looked around to make sure they weren't followed, and after a few minutes they let out a sigh.

Shinosuke phone rang "Hello?...oh yes its the left bedroom...okay thank you" and hung up.

"We should head home, the movers just moved the queen size bed into our bedroom and took the small bed to the right bedroom." he said as they made their way back home. They were quiet along the way, but Misaki was way too quiet and it worried Shinosuke.

* * *

Shinosuke entered the code on the door, Misaki left towards the bedroom and put on the sheets. He entered into the bedroom and hugged Misaki from behind.

"You okay?" He whispered into Misaki ear, who shrived

" A bit...I just panic that's all" he answered as he wrap his arms around Shinosuke neck, who began moving he hands down towards Misaki's pants.

" You sure Misaki? I can tell that your holding something back.." he slowly began unzipping Misaki's pants. Misaki let out a moan, turned over to Shinosuke's face slam his lips onto his and began running his tongue over his lips.

Shinosuke opened his mouth but took control over Misaki, he then wrap his hands around Miaski cock making Misaki to pull his hair.

"ah...the truth is... _ **Ah!**_...I was worried about you...ah...because...mm!...I didn't want you to fight Usami... ** _Ah!"_**

Shinosuke pinned him down onto the bed, he took off both their shirt, and began licking Misaki back while one hand was working on Misaki's length and other fingering him in Misaki's pink hole.

" You know if I fought him, I would have made sure that he gotten the message between us." Shinosuke whispered into his ears, continuing to finger Misaki, who panting.

"Todo... ** _Ah!_**...your doing again...ah!...your beast side...ugh! more!" Misaki moan, Shinosuk took off his pants and boxers along with Misaki. He wrap his hands around Misaki's body, and entered him.

Misaki let out whine **_"Ah!"_**

Shinosuke lift him up, so that Misaki's back would be facing him "Misaki I won't move till I heard you calling my name" he licked and sucked Misaki's neck who was shirving.

" ** _Todo! Ah! Todo!_** " Miskai begged, Shinosuke smirked and began moving. He went slow for a few seconds but quickly began slamming into him.

" _ **Ah!...Todo! Ah! More! More!**_ " Misaki yelled, as he wrap Shinosuke's neck.

 _"God! If keeps saying my name, I will never stop fucking him till morning."_ Shinosuke thought, he looked at Misaki and saw his widen

 _"Found it"_ he devily smirked,

" _ **Ah! There! There! Todo! More!...Ah!...Harder!**_ " Misaki begged, he felt like his body was on fire.

Shinosuke let out a low moan, "Misaki!...I'm...about...to-" he was cut off when Misaki kissed him.

"M...me t-too!...Cum I-inside me!" Shinosuke bit down hard again but onto Misaki's back, and came, soon did Misaki too came.

Shinosuke pulled out and hugged Misaki " You know I care about you Misaki...even be your protector, Misaki." he whispered

" Thank you...Todo." Misaki happily said, and hugged his Shinosuke's arms.

Misaki then let out a laugh "We needed a shower!" Shinosuke join in the laughing, then looked down on the bed and let out a sigh.

"The sheets too..." he joked, they both looked at each other and laugh.

They both took a shower together, and change their clothes. Misaki took the sheets from the bed and put in clean sheets onto the bed, while he washed the others.

They both headed to bed, "This is going to hurt in the morning." Misaki whispered

"I know, but now lets try and get some rest." Shinosuke giggled, as they both cuddle together holding onto each other closely.

"Whatever...night Shinosuke." and fell asleep onto his chest.

"Night Misaki." Shinosuke said and feel asleep.

* * *

 _Me: " Another work done my friends!"_

 _Yurio (pops up)_ ** _" Oi! Your sure are taking your sweet time with this!"_**

 _Me: " Oh Yeah...you again"_

 _Yurio : " I was send here by the others"_

 _Me (head down in shame) " I know...I know...don't worry the 6th chapter is almost done"_

 _Yurio : "Good" (throws me the middle finger and walks away)_

 _Me: " Well hope you guys liked the story! See ya in the next chapter everyone!"_


	4. Author's Note

_Author's note_

 _Hey everyone it's Dolly here! I wanted to say sorry, that my last chapter has been a bit short or shorter, but I am trying to post new chapters for of many stories. I don't want to soung like I'm complaining or anything really, but I am trying blance out both work snd school. I'm still continuing to write, just taking my time. Sorry again if I sound like I'm complaining,_

 _Thank You for reading my stories and being my followers!_

 _~ As Always Love Dolly_


	5. Author's Note 2

**_Author's note 2_**

Hello everyone! I have some news!

The first good news is I'll be rewriting the story of "The Knight & His Prince", I'll be adding more detail onto the story so it can make a bit sense but it'll take some time.

Thank you for leaving reviews, be sure to wait for me my dear people for I will not let you guys down!

 _ **~ Dolly**_


End file.
